First Round Is On Me
by rebelrsr
Summary: Tempe and Angela debate her qualifications for the Head of Forensics Department.


"Did you hear the news?" Angela had known this visit was coming, but she still startled when Tempe stormed into her lab.

She tried to delay the inevitable. Keeping her attention on the measurements from their latest case, Angela began the delicate artwork required to create a three-dimensional image of the victim. "News?"

Tempe loomed over her. "Yes, Angela, about the Head of Forensics position."

"I've been pretty busy." It wasn't a lie. Angela tried to stay within a stone's throw of honesty with Tempe. Sarcasm and idiom (not to mention the necessity for all-out lying) often went over her friend's head and exacerbated whatever detail had caused the emotional crisis in the first place.

In an unexpected display, Tempe ripped the tablet and stencil from Angela's hand. "They didn't pick me!"

Of course, they hadn't. The only one surprised by the appointment was Tempe. "Well," Angela tried diplomacy. "The position _does_ require the ability to negotiate and make concessions to get funding and to work with other departments. We all know that's not your strong suit, Brennan."

"I can make concessions," Tempe insisted.

"Really?" Angela crossed her arms and turned her chair, so she fully faced Tempe. "Remember when Dr. Goodman refused to approve Zack's internship because of funding issues?" Tempe had marched into the middle of a fundraiser and accosted Dr. Goodman. She was pretty sure Seeley threw the weight of his FBI credentials around to quash any press of _that_ scene.

Chin shooting up defiantly, Tempe put her hands on her hips. "Dr. Addy was an integral part of this team and working here was important for his thesis. The experiences we offer, especially the casework, can't be replicated in an academic setting. Dr. Goodman was short-sighted and unwilling to listen to my reasoning."

Angela let the flood of defensive excuses fade away. "Tell me how that attitude shows any talent for concessions?"

"I make concessions constantly, Angela." Yet Tempe didn't offer any examples. "I'm the most highly qualified candidate for the position. _Clearly, _I should have been offered the job."

"Did you tell Dr. Goodman you were interested in the position?" Angela leaned back and enjoyed the way Tempe stomp-paced around her lab. Being angry usually pushed Tempe into unaccustomed displays of passion.

This was no exception. When she whirled to face Angela, her face was flushed and her eyes blazed. "I shouldn't have to tell him anything. I'm a world-renowned forensic anthropologist, arguably the _best _in my field. He should want someone of my talent and status leading this lab."

Angela laughed. Tempe was brilliant – and completely blind to her personality quirks. "No one questions how good you are at your job." She didn't directly call Tempe out on her lack of people skills. "Think of all the time you'd lose from cases because you had to attend a fundraiser or meet with Dr. Goodman or the Board to talk about budgets, personnel, and renovation projects."

"Why would I waste my time in meetings when we had a case? Surely Dr. Goodman would accept a list of this department's requirements via email. It's the most expeditious way to provide our needs and my reasons for the requests." Tempe tilted her head. "Meetings are very inefficient."

"I can't argue that." Angela enjoyed Tempe's victorious smirk for a minute. "Have you talked with Dr. Goodman? About how unhappy you are with Dr. Saroyan?"

Confusion wrinkled Tempe's forehead. "Why would I do that?"

"Um, because he's your boss until Dr. Saroyan officially takes over. Because he's the one who hired Dr. Saroyan as the new Head. Because he can't correct this mistake you believe he made if he doesn't know you want the position." Angela ticked each point off on her fingers.

When Tempe didn't respond, Angela stood and walked across the lab. "It's OK to be upset you didn't get the job. In fact, it's normal. But if you don't talk to Dr. Goodman or even Dr. Saroyan about how you feel, nothing will change, and you'll stay mad."

"I'm not…"

Angela pressed a finger over Tempe's lips. "You are. It looks good on you," she said with a wink.

Tempe's flush was brighter than before, and she dropped her gaze.

"Aww. Don't be like that. How long have we known each other?" Angel didn't move away but did let her finger slip from Tempe's lips. She'd never hidden her sexuality or her interest from Tempe despite knowing her friend didn't share her desire to change their relationship.

Some of the rigidity drained from Tempe's frame. "If I asked you that question, you'd probably say 'too long.'"

"Oh my god, did the great Dr. Tempe Brennan just make a joke?" Angela teased. "It must be a very special day."

Tempe's grin was fleeting but unfiltered. "My first friend told me everyone needed a sense of humor; although, I still don't know that I agree."

Angela knew Hurricane Brennan had been averted. Still… "I've got one more question for you. Try and be honest with me – and yourself, OK?" She tilted Tempe's chin up with the palm of her right hand. "Did you really want the job, honey, or was your ego just bruised?"

"I should have…"

"Uh huh. That wasn't my question." Angela stretched onto her toes and kissed Tempe's forehead. "But I think you and I know the answer. Now, we have work today; especially with a new boss arriving soon." She turned Tempe toward the door and pushed gently. "Drinks at Founding Fathers when we're finished. First round is on me."


End file.
